The Molecular Fuser
by Axis22
Summary: A device has been created to fuse things at the molecular level. But what happens when it won't stop firing?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and ready to start another fan fic. And yes this is a sequel to the love ray, and by that I mean it takes place the following Monday. I highly recommend you read the first one before reading this.** **There are a lot of references to it in this chapter and it would be slightly confusing for people who haven't read it yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

It was another beautiful morning in Danville as I woke up from a restful night's sleep. "Ahh, good morning Pinky" I said to my pet chiwawa. I got out of bed, walked over to the window, and looked at my best friend's house across the street "I wonder what adventurers Phineas and Ferb have planned for today?" I asked to no one in particular. After about 30 seconds of staring out the window I got dressed, went downstairs, and started breakfast. It was at that moment that my mom walked in.

"Oh hi Isa, are you going to Phineas's today?" she asked. I nodded my head because I was currently eating. "okay, I'm going to be a seminar for the majority of the day, and won't be home till late, so if I'm not home when you get back don't worry"

I swallowed the rest of my cereal and started toward the door "Okay mom, see you later."

"Be safe Isa" she shouted as I walked out of the house.

As I got halfway across the street my mind started to wonder back to the events of a few days ago. _'Has Phineas gotten over what happened? Does he even see me the same as he used to?' _I thought to myself. As I reached the gate to his backyard I started to think _'what if things get awkward? What if he isn't in the mood to see me?'_

I took in a deep breath, threw opened the gate, and greeted him like always. "hey Phineas What'cha-" I was interrupted by the gate coming back around to hit me in the face. I fell to the ground grasping my nose in pain.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

"Well that's the last of the frames Ferb" I said setting the last frame into position. I was excited, I was about to get the filament for the frames when I noticed my best friend and secret crush walk into the backyard.

"hey Phineas What'cha-" she was interrupted as the gate slammed into her face knocking her out of our backyard.

"Izzy!" I shouted running toward her. I threw the gate open to see her sitting on the ground holding her nose "Izzy you okay?" I asked forgetting about the automated gate closer Ferb installed earlier. The gate came back around knocking me onto Isabella with a loud thud. When I opened my eyes I realized that we were so close that if she hadn't been holding her nose, our lips would have touched. _'So close'_ I thought to myself. After a few moments I realized I was still on top of her, and haven't moved an inch. I blushed and scrambled to my feet "need a hand?" I asked extending my hand to her while hiding my face.

"Thanks Phineas" she said. As she got to her feet she looked at the gate in confusion. "What happened?"

"Didn't you get my text about Ferb installing an automatic gate closer?" I asked.

She looked at me confused for a second, and then she brought her hands to her face "I forgot to get my phone back from Adyson"

I smiled then gave her a pat on the back "well nothing we can do about that now. Common let me show you what Ferb and I have been working on" I lead her into our backyard making sure to hold the gate open as I did. As we made our way over to Ferb I started to explain today's project "hey Izzy have you ever heard of a game called Portal?"

"Ya, I've heard of it."

"Well Ferb and I thought it would be cool to construct our own portals, so we could use them for games and stuff"

She got a confused look on her face "But didn't you already do that?" she asked

"No no, that was a teleporter, these are portals."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes, a teleporter transfers you from one place to another. A portal is a doorway from one place to another"

Izzy smiled "sounds cool! When do we get to test them out?"

"Well we have the frames crafted and set now all we need to do was fuse the filament to the frames, the only problem is that the filament is highly flammable so we can't use fire."

"So what did you have in mind?"

"Well we anticipated this so last night we contacted Erick and asked him if he could make a device that fuses things at the molecular level."

Izzy slowly backed away in fear "you asked Erick… to build a molecular fuser?"

I scratched the back of my head and looked away "well we didn't have many options so… I know I'm going to regret saying this but what's the worst thing that could happen Izzy?" All she did was glare at me for a few minutes.

"If you're referring to the incident last Friday then let me remind you again, that it was not my fault" Ferb, Isabella, and I looked to great the brown/dark red haired boy that was walking into the back yard carrying what appeared to be a copy of the molecular separator.

Izzy's glare turned to Erick "you're the one who invented the love ray"

Erick put down the device he was carrying and turned his gaze to Izzy "I was not the one who dropped it" there was a long silence before Erick spoke again "so Phineas here's the molecular fuser you ordered, all we need to do now is start her up"

After turning on the molecular fuser we got to work on fusing the frames with the filament and surprisingly, nothing went wrong. I turned to Izzy and put my hand on her shoulder "see Izzy? Nothing went wrong, no catastrophe, no Armageddon, and no giant-"

"STOP, DON'T JINX IT" Izzy shouted. I heard a small chuckle from Erick before Django came running through the gate.

"Guys! Guys! You'll never guess what happened" Django shouted before coming to a stop.

I saw Erick role his eyes as he turned his attention toward Django "What you're girlfriend kick you between the legs again?"

Django glared at Erick "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Erick clenched his forehead "did you come here to shout at me or did you have something important to say?"

Django's eyes snapped open "oh right, well me and Baljeet were over at Buford's about to head here when Buford pulled out a pair of handcuffs."

"Shut up Brown!" we all looked to see Buford walking through the gate with a very uncomfortable Baljeet handcuffed to him. "They don't need to hear the story" he then turned his attention to me and Ferb "so can someone here get us out of this mess?" I was about to answer him when he started running over to the molecular fuser "is this that molecular thingy?" he asked poking it.

Erick clenched his forehead again "yes it's the molecular fuser"

Baljeet looked at the machine in aw "wow it must have been really heard for you to build this thing. You know seeing as you are not as good as Phineas and Ferb at breaking the laws of physics"

Erick's expression picked up a bit "Actually it wasn't that hard. Phineas and Ferb sent me a basic blueprint of the major component, all I did was replace some parts in my memory eraser and there you have it, instant molecular fuser"

My eyes widened as I slowly turned to face Erick "hey Erick didn't you say that the memory eraser had a problem with random misfires?" I asked hoping that he fixed the problem. Erick turned to me and opened his mouth as if about to say something but before he could I heard the molecular fuser fire a shot. As I turned my head to see what it hit I had to hold my mouth shut so I wouldn't laugh. Buford and Baljeet had been fused together and now looked like one of those two headed ogres you see in fairytales.

Buford's head slowly turned toward Erick with the most pissed-off expression I've ever seen Buford have. Erick took a few steps back "this is the start of another very bad day."

* * *

**Well there's chapter 1. I know not my best work, but it will get better (I hope). Explanation in next chapter so be prepared **

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter 2 is up and ready. First let me say that this chapter is me just "running with it" second I would like to remind people that this story is rated T and there is a part later in this chapter that might make some people uncomfortable, I'm pretty sure it's in the rating but still it is awkward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Erick's POV)

Okay so the molecular fuser… not a good idea. Buford was now so upset that I was sure that the only reason that I wasn't dead was that he couldn't walk over to me without Baljeets cooperation. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Buford shouted.

I put as much distance between me and him before answering his question "well, it would appear that you and Baljeet have been fused into one entity"

Buford threw me another death stare. I ignored it and started thinking about who to put in my will when Phineas started speaking "well we could always go into the vault and break out the Molecular separator, and then you'll be back to your normal selves in no time"

"Wait I don't understand something" Baljeet started "how come the molecular fuser only fused us this much? Shouldn't it have fused us into one freaky creature like what happened to Phineas and Ferb?"

I looked toward Baljeet (and Buford) then started walking over to the molecular fuser "the thing is, the molecular fuser was only set to medium" I started working with the molecular fuser's dials "you see if we turn this thing to high then-"I was interrupted be the molecular fuser firing again, after I set it to high for the example.

* * *

(Two minutes earlier)

(Perry's POV)

I was on my way to my secret layer for my briefing. From what I heard in the pre briefing I learned that Doofenshmirt is planning to make some sort of army. Normally not really something to worry about but he has created several backup inators so it was imperative that I stop him as soon as possible.

As I was about to make a break for my layer entrance I noticed Buford and Baljeet fused together like one of those two headed ogres you see in fairytales. I assumed that Doofenshmirt might have something to do with this so I assumed my domestic pet look, and got a closer look. As I got up to the two fused together I realized that this was not in fact the work of Doofenshmirt. I was about to continue to my layer when a strange light hit Buford and Baljeet and all of a sudden I was pulled into them. The rest is a blur.

* * *

(No one's POV)

Everyone was shocked as they looked at the creature before them. What was once just a two headed Buford and Baljeet was now a two headed, anthropomorphic, platypus, Buford, and Baljeet hybrid. After about three minutes of silence, the 'hybrid' turned one of its heads to glare at Erick. "YOU!" it hissed.

Erick took a few steps back holding his hands up in defense and started backing away "Hold on a second now, that wasn't my fault. The molecular fuser fired of on its own" The 'hybrid' didn't seem to listen to him as it started to march slowly in his direction. "Now there's no need for violence all we have to do is get the molecular separator out of the vault and we can fix this in no time." Erick started to look terrified as he realized that he was now against the tree and was about to feel the furry of the creature that was quickly approaching. "Look look we can fix this, there is no reason to get angry and start-" Erick was interrupted by the coming at his face which he managed to dodge causing the fist to get stuck in the tree behind him.

Erick made a run for it "hay don't you run from me!" The 'hybrid' said as it tried to yank its hand free of the tree. It was at that point that the molecular fuser fired off another blast, and although… **(A.N. I'm getting tired of calling this thing the 'hybrid' so from now on I'm just going to call it Buford)** Buford was no longer directly in its line of fire, the portals that were set up earlier did not help the situation. The beam traveled through four of the portals before hitting Buford and fusing him with the tree. what resulted was a giant, two headed, platypus, treant creature.

As it roared Erick ran for the molecular fuser to turn it to low, as everyone else tried to run for cover. Isabella however managed to trip over nothing and land face first on the ground as Buford started marching in her direction. As she looked up, she saw Buford's foot about to step on her. "IZZY!" Phineas shouted running to her aid. Phineas managed to grab her hand and pull her out of the way just in time to save her from being crushed.

"Thank you Phineas" Isabella said to as she tripped, bringing Phineas with her to the ground.

Erick managed to make it to the molecular fuser and turn it to low and was now in the process of turning it off. Every one watched in horror as Buford (who was probably no longer in control of his body) started marching out of the backyard and toward town. "This can't be happening" Erick said neglecting to turn off the molecular fuser. Erick turned back to the few who remained in the backyard "Um… what are we going to do about this?" he asked.

As everyone tried to think of a way to stop Buford, the molecular fuser fired (again), and after traveling through seven of the portals hit Phineas and Isabella who were still working their way to their feet. Phineas and Isabella felt a strange sensation come over them as the beam hit them and fused their hands together.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I reached over with my right hand to double check what just happened. As I felt our connected skin I was certain that we were probably going to be stuck like this for a while. "So…um…" I struggled to find words to try to cheer up Izzy, who was probably freaked out by all of this. "We should probably go get the molecular separator now right?"

I looked over to Ferb for some encouragement, but what I got was him reminding me of another problem. "Phineas, you do remember that we need you're left hand print to open the vault right?" I quickly turned back to my left hand, still fused to Izzy's right hand.

"That might be a problem" I said before looking up to Izzy's face. She was just staring at our hands with a blank expression, like she was in shock or something.

Izzy's eye's quickly turned to meet mine "um… Phineas can we sit down?" she asked like she was about to panic. I nodded and she dropped to the ground so fast that I almost fell on her.

Izzy sat in the fetal position put her free hand around her knees. I figured that she was terrified again so I tried talking to her "hey Izzy look, everything's going to be alright, we'll modify the molecular fuser to separate us and-" I was interrupted by a strange light hitting the molecular fuser and carrying it away into the sky.

* * *

(Doofenshmirt's POV)

I was frantic to get all my inator's set up and ready for today's scheme. I was running behind because Norm had left the key's to my inator's in my car. So instead of going all the way to my car, I decided to use the metal unearth-inator to bring my car to me. Ya I would have to put it back later but common I was in a hurry here. So I fired up the metal unearth-inator and surprisingly missed my car… by a long shot. I hit some camera like contraption and decided instead of worrying about it I would just leave on the edge of my balcony pointed into town, and to continue trying to get my car. Of course I noticed the settings on the camera thing and it was set to low, and I don't like things on their lowest setting and so I had to set it to high first, which was random I'll admit but… I digress. Back to the scheme.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

It disappeared… It just disappeared… I took in a deep breath and began to speak "okay… we need to build the molecular separator from scratch, find Buford and slow him down, and we need to find the molecular fuser and turn it off before it makes too much trouble" I sighed.

Ferb was the first to give bad news "Phineas the delivery company is on holiday and we don't have the parts to build the separator on hand."

I let out another sigh as Erick was next to make the day worse "I never got to put a tracker on the fuser and as long as it's on it could fire at intervals no larger than one minute"

I looked up from where I was sitting "could this day get any worse?" I quickly regretted those words as I heard Izzy start to whimper. "Izzy? What's wrong?"

She looked up to me with eye's so scared that it was almost painful to look at them "Phineas I…" she looked away.

I remembered the fall she took earlier "Are you hurt?" I asked. she shook her head "then what is it? You can tell me"

She sniffed "I… I need to go home"

I looked at her confused "why?"

She diverted her eye's "It's… kinda something I don't want to talk about"

I was now more worried than before "Do you… need to use the bathroom?"

She looked back to me for a second before looking away again "well… it's…" she whispered something softly.

"Come again?" I don't think that I have ever been more worried about something in my life.

She slowly said it again, still very soft but I could hear it "It's… my time of the month"

This day just got a whole lot worse and I can honestly say that I have **NEVER **felt more awkward in all my life.

* * *

**So there you have it chapter 2 is finally done. But now I have some important news. I have a very important test coming up this Thursday so I will not be able to update every weekday like I usually do. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK. So my test is finally over and now I can get back to … let's just skip to the disclaimer. Oh and these sections happen almost simultaneously.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I can honestly say that I didn't get out of there fast enough. After the … awkward moment, I volunteered to slow down Buford, and ran from the backyard. "And now for the tricky part, catch up to Buford" I said while walking down the street in the direction Buford was heading. "Obviously I'm not going to catch up to him by foot so…" an idea struck me like a ton of bricks. I modified my current path and was headed to my house "this would be an excellent time to test those modifications." A smile spread across my face, this was going to be exciting.

* * *

(Django's POV)

I was halfway down the street from the Flynn-Fletcher house talking to Ferb about what my task would be. I assumed that since Erick was headed after Buford, and Ferb was probably going to get the parts for the molecular separator, I would have to track down the molecular fuser. "Hey Ferb, how should I go about finding the molecular fuser?" Ferb just shook his head at me "what do you mean 'no'? Aren't you going to find parts for the molecular separator?" he took out a notepad and pencil and started writing something down on it. When he finished he tore of the paper and handed it to me. I looked at it and noticed that it was a list of parts "you want me to get the parts for the molecular separator?" I asked.

Ferb handed me a credit card "It would be pointless to rebuild the molecular separator if we don't first get to and 'shutdown' the molecular fuser. No offence."

"None taken" I took the card and made my way towards 'scrap and parts.' I was not about to argue about getting the easier job.

* * *

(No one's POV)

(At D.E.I.)

Doofenshmirtz finished setting up his inator's and was waiting impatiently for his arch nemeses to break in and try to foil his plan. "Where is Perry the Platypus? He should have been here an hour ago" being impatient Doofenshmirtz decided to start up his first inator and give his diabolical speech to Norm. "Okay ready Norm?"

"What am I really-supposed to do sir?" the robot asked.

"Oh just sit there and be quite while I rant" Doofenshmirtz walked over to his first inator and pulled the cover off it. "BEHOLD THE ALIEN TELEPORTER INATOR. With this I can teleport the entire population of an alien planet to the try-state-area. And with an army of aliens I will take over and be supreme leader" Doofenshmirtz pointed the inator into the sky and fired. "Ha ha it won't be long now"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Izzy and I went to her house so she could … take care of things. We were currently in her bathroom and I had a blindfold over my eye's for … obvious reasons. As I stood there next to Izzy I tried to think of something to take my mind of what she was currently doing right next to me, but all I could think of was the other situation we were in, me and Izzy fused together and unless we could get the molecular separator up and running we were probably going to stay like that. _'Should I tell her how I feel? We're going to be together for a while so it's not like I don't have the opportunity. Would she return my feelings? Would it wreck our friendship if she doesn't? Is it even the right time to tell her?' _as these questions and more ran through my head I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Izzy pulled my blindfold of and gave me a week smile "I'm… finished" she said trying not to stare me in the eyes.

I put on a fake smile and tried to cheer up Izzy "Okay let's pretend like that never happened, get back to my house, wait for the parts to get there, rebuild the molecular separator, and get ourselves unfused."

Izzy turned her head to look at me "you forgot about stopping Buford from destroying the try-state-area" she giggled.

I just stood there in shock. _'How on earth did I forget about Buford? Am I that in love with Izzy that the simple fact of being fused to her makes me lose focus on something that important? When did I start acting like this? Was it when I felt her soft lips against mine? ... No, this has been going on longer than that. That incident only made it worse. How long then? How long has my love for Izzy impaired my judgment?' _my thoughts were interrupted by Izzy's pleading eyes.

"Phineas? Are you feeling okay?" I quickly realized that I had been staring off into space for a while

I shook my head to regain my composure. "I'm fine Izzy. I guess I just couldn't believe that I forgot something that important" I wasn't lying, I really couldn't believe I forgot about it "enough about that lets get back to our backyard"

She looked at me confused "our?" she asked.

My eye's snapped open at my mistake "I MEAN MY-my backyard" I shoved my free hand in my pocket and smiled widely _'what did I say that for? Izzy's not a part of our family, well not yet anyway. Why am I thinking that? I mean she's like family; our families are very close. I'm rambling again' _"I guess I just forgot that you're not actually my sister, you're just a very close friend." My hand was scratching my ear like crazy; thank god she didn't know that that was something I did when I lied. I threw my hand down and put on another fake smile "well let's get going" we didn't make it two steps before Izzy tripped, luckily I managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

She frowned and looked away "I'm sorry Phineas, I just-" I didn't let her finish. In one movement I picked her up with my left arm under her knees and my right supporting her back, It was a little weird her right hand had to loop over my left. She looked at my in shock.

_'What did I do that for? Why didn't I think this through?'_ I managed to find some words to give Izzy "you can't trip, or crash into something if I'm carrying you right?" she smiled and brought her right hand around the back of my neck which caused me to blush, thankfully I don't think she noticed it. As I carried her to our back- MY backyard I made a mental note to find a way to manage the feelings I have for my Izzy… I MEAN-not my Izzy but Izzy … wow I'm even messing up in a narrative.

* * *

**So there you have it… (I really have to get better at the authors notes). For those of you who don't get it those mistakes at the end were made from Phineas's POV and were intentional on my part. And before someone starts asking I already have the aliens from Doofs inator picked out so I won't be taking requests for that.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK time for another chapter ready?**

***knock* *knock**knock***

**Me: um… come in?**

**(Phineas walks into the room)**

**Me: Oh hi Phineas… um… can this wait? I'm kinda in the middle of something.**

**Phineas: No it can't wait it really important.**

**Me: OK then, make it quick I have to get to the story. Not to mention I don't like you breaking the fourth wall.**

**Phineas: Can you not put my POV in this chapter?**

**Me: … why?**

**Phineas: Its … personal.**

**Me: Phineas if you don't tell me why then I can't help you. Not to mention that a lot of people are going to ask me why just for you asking.**

**Phineas: OK then its… well… you remember last chapter when I messed up the narrative?**

**Me: yes and I'm not too happy about that.**

**Phineas: well I'm afraid that I will do it again, and in a more … In a way that I don't want people to see.**

**Me: … the only reason I'm doing this is because I don't trust you.**

**Phineas: Thanks… I think.**

**Me: OK let's start the-**

**(Erick marches into the room)**

**Erick: AXIS!**

**Me: OMG these interruptions are going to kill my rating. What is it Erick? And it's Axis21 not Axis.**

**Erick: Of all the alien planets to choose from you pick that one?**

**Me: … yes, why do you ask.**

**Erick: I specifically remember you telling me … no ranting on about how much you didn't like that episode.**

**Me: It was only one part that I didn't like, the rest of it was cool.**

**Erick: That's not the point! It's so random and-**

**(I waved my hand and two doors appeared)**

**Me: look I'm already on the second page of the chapter so I would like it if both of you would get back in the story and get started.**

**(Both Phineas and Erick walked to a door)**

**Me: Oh and one more thing, if you two or anyone else in the story breaks the fourth wall again, I will put you in a dress for a whole story. Got that?**

**Both Phineas and Erick: Yes Axis21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I was walking into town in the direction the molecular fuser flew off in. I had a pretty good idea as to where it was going to. I ran some math in my head before reaching a conclusion that it was carried off to that large building marked D.E.I. _'… wow … this seems very familiar ' _I shook the thought from my head and continued to the lobby only to be caught off guard by an out of order elevator. _'I have to climb to the top of this thing by stares?'_ I took a deep breath and started climbing.

* * *

(Phine… Isabella's POV)

I could not believe what was happening. Phineas was carrying me bridal stile, and our faces were so close that if one of us leaned in enough our lips would touch. My cheeks were burning red as I slowly slipped into Phineasland. We were sitting on a beach, holding hands, and watching the sun set. He slowly turned to me and crawled closer. "Hey Izzy, there's something that I've been wanting to say for a while now" he was so close to me and he looked so handsome.

"What is it Phineas?" I asked bating my eyelashes at him.

"Izzy I-"

* * *

**Me: Well this isn't much better… I'm going to try something else.**

* * *

(No one's POV)

Phineas was carrying Isabella into his kitchen so they could get something to eat before rebuilding the molecular separator. "Can't work on an empty stomach" he said as he set Isabella down on a chair for a second. "so Izzy what do you want to eat before we start building the molecular separator?"

Isabella sighed with her eyes closed "I do Phineas"

Phineas looked at Isabella confused "what?" he asked.

Isabella snapped to her senses abruptly as she tried to make sure that Phineas didn't suspect a thing. "I said anything's fine" she said with a big fake smile on her face.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I walked into my garage and smirked at the beauty that rested within it. "This is one of the reasons I love inventing" I said as I walked toward the masterpiece. It was my bike, but it wasn't just any bike, this bike was modified to not only have a sweet engine that could reach up to 40 MPH (Phineas said that by law it couldn't go any higher) but it also had more gadgets than all the bikes in the tour deFerb combined. I put on specialized green hoodie,(which also has some gadgets not to mention the hood was specially designed by Ferb to be 3 times as affective as any helmet), put on my clip-on sunglasses (no they are not modified…yet), checked the fuel gauge (It runs on vegetable oil … Phineas did designee parts of it), got on my masterpiece, and started it up. "I love this thing almost as much as I love Katie" my head snapped to attention "why did I just say that?"

* * *

**Me: maybe next time you'll think twice before breaking my fourth wall.**

* * *

(Back to Erick's POV)

I made my way to Buford's location. He wasn't hard to find seeing as he's now a giant monster. "Hey ugly!" I shouted at him. He turned around slowly. I revved my bike ready to start the most epic chase in my life. but when he finally turned around he was not looking at me as if ticked off, in fact he wasn't looking at me at all. He was looking at something behind me and he (Buford's head) had the biggest smile I had ever seen. As I turned around to look at what he was looking at I gasped.

* * *

(Doofenshmirtz's POV)

"Yes yes, my army of aliens is here." I marveled at my success, and Perry the Platypus was not here to stop me. "Yes yes there here there here there…what… what are those?" All the aliens went out the window and into the tri-state-area "oh well on to my next attempt at an army.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I was dumbfounded by the creature that was in front of me "that's … that's…"

"**Tristan!**" the hulking Buford said as he ran toward the… I think it's a … walmingo? He grabbed the creature in a hug.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead "well at least he's not going to be on a rampage" I should have stopped talking. Before I knew it a beam hit Buford who was hugging the walmingo. The next thing I knew the walmingo was now part of Buford. "Well … this is going so well."

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter and (looks at the time and see's it's 1:33) Damn I have class in a few hours. I'll post this in the morning.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me start by apologizing to everyone who reviewed my last story. I forgot to thank you for all the great reviews and advice. Yes I just realized this today, I'm very sorry. I will not forget a second time. I hope you can forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Erick's POV)

So there I was staring down a giant Buef-Bal-plati-walmingoent … I think, Needles to say that I turned my bike around and hit the throttle, unfortunately however the … Buford followed. I raced through the street trying to find a way to stall this hulking beast; _'it would only take Phineas and Ferb an hour to remake the molecular separator'_ or so I thought, I remembered that Phineas couldn't use his dominant hand and that Ferb most likely went looking for the molecular fuser _'this is going to take longer than I thought'_. I looked back to see Buford slowly gaining on me. I decided that I needed some time to think, so I pressed the button on the handle bar of my bike, the stealth mechanism kicked in and bent the light around me and the bike making both invisible _'I must remember to thank Phineas for the mod later'_ I thought. As I made a few turns I looked back to see Buford no longer following me. I let out a sigh of relief "okay, how do I handle a walmingo?" I paused for a second then looked around "where is everyone?"

* * *

(No one's POV)

(At a seminar an hour away from Danville)

Linda Flynn-Fletcher was trying to make her way to her seat "Wow this seminar is really packed."

"Well they did say that the entire try-state-area would be here, I guess they were right" Lawrence said helping his wife to their seats.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I shook the thought from my head "well as long as no one's around Buford can't hurt anyone" I really should learn to stop talking when the situation can get worse. As I rounded a corner my eyes caught sight of something that I really wish wasn't there at the moment. "Katie!" I shouted as I drove up to her "what are you doing here?"

She turned to me with a glare "my day to day actions aren't really you're business now are they?"

I could tell that she was still a little mad at me for what I did to her hair but I really didn't have time to argue "look you need to get out of here right-" I was interrupted by the sound of loud footsteps coming this way. I turned to Katie "get on the bike"

She gave me a confused look "why?"

I rolled my eyes "do you want to find out what's making those footsteps?" she thought for a second then shook her head "then I recommend you get on the bike" Katie didn't waste any more time and neither did I

As soon as she was on I sped off in the opposite direction of the footsteps. I realized that running the motor was not a good idea; Buford heard the sound and quickly found us. Katie looked behind us and stared in horror "what is that thing?" she shouted.

"That would be Buford, Baljeet, Parry, a tree, and a walmingo,,, I think"

Katie turned to face forward "what?" she asked.

"look I don't have time to explain" as I took a sharp turn Buford crashed into a building unable to make the turn with his hulking figure "let's just say that the molecular fuser was not a good idea" Katie shook her head and continued to hold on to me as we sped off trying to lose Buford.

* * *

(Doofenshmirtz's POV)

I paced around my layer trying to think of which of my inators to try next. I was about to come to a solution when Norm interrupted me "Dr. D why don't you just build a robot army? Wouldn't that be easier than trying to enslave another army?"

I face palmed "Norm you don't understand evil. I already tried that some time ago and if I remember correctly it didn't go to well."

"But couldn't you just make them without self-destruct buttons?"

"No no I can't, it's a rule of evil everything must have a self-destruct button."

"But what if you-"

"Quiet Norm" I resumed my pacing "all I need is something that is ruthless, merciless, blood thirsty … that's it!" I rushed over to my next inator and pulled off the cover "I present to you the randome animal-inator!" I pointed it into the street and fired "yes yes its workin! It's …" I saw three animals a gorilla, a tiger, and a chicken "well … that didn't work" I started to pace again.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

"I don't understand why you would think that a molecular fuser would be a good idea" Katie was lecturing me on my mistake while we were being chased by Buford. "I mean what on earth were you thinking?"

"Look Phineas asked me to build the fuser and I messed some stuff up, now I'm trying to fix it, and you're nagging isn't making things easier" I turned another corner causing Buford to crash again. It appeared that he wasn't good at those turns so I should probably keep to the curved roads. Just as I turned I saw something peculiar, a gorilla, a tiger and a chicken. I kept driving and tried to avoid all the animals but the chicken jumped up and got caught in my hood causing me to fly off the bike. The bike came to a nice and steady stop (thanks to a mod Phineas put in) and I was unharmed thanks to the G-force absorber in my hoodie. I ran back to the bike (holding the chicken for some reason) as Buford stopped to look at the animals. "This is our chance to get some distance" I said to Katie "if we hurry we can-"I was interrupted by the molecular fuser firing again. This time however I saw were the blast came from, a weird looking building with the initials D.E.I. on it. "That's where we have to go" I said pointing to the building.

Katie taped me on the shoulder and pointed her finger at Buford "I think we have a bigger problem on our hands right now"

I looked back to Buford, now with gorilla like arms and tiger like legs and mouths (the heads still looked like a platypuses with a touch of walmingo and tree throughout the body). I sighed "well at least it doesn't have the chicken" I said sarcastically.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I was slowly making the final few step to the top of the building _'we really need to invent something that keeps elevators from breaking' _I thought to myself. Finally I was there; I saw one door so I went over to it and knocked. "It's unlocked you don't have to break it down" I paused for a second _'break it down? What does that mean?' _I shook the thought from my head, opened the door, walked in, and before I knew it I was trapped in a cage. A pharmacist walked over to me "finally do you know how late you are? I mean seriously I've already fired off two of my inators and … what a second … who are you?"

I was confused as to what he was talking about but I answered him anyway "my name is Ferb Fletcher, and I'm here looking for-"the pharmacist cut me off

"Ah you must be a replacement … I guess there shorthanded if they have to use someone like you. But anyway I'm sure that they told you who I am but I will introduce myself anyway. I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, evil scientist."

I was stunned at the last name "hold on, you said Doofenshmirtz"

"ya, why"

"Do you know a Vanessa Doofenshmirtz?" I asked hoping he might know how I could contact her.

"You know my daughter?" there was an awkward silence for a good ten seconds "wait a second you're not an agent are you" I shook my head "well then let me let you out" he pressed a button and the cage door opened.

I walked out of the cage and looked around a little. I saw a lot of machines _'this guy must be an inventor'_ I thought to myself. As I was looking I saw a giant fishbone like contraption. I looked over to Heinz and pointed to the fishbone.

Heinz looked back to me "Oh that? That's just my devolution-inator, the shape is … it came out weird" I walked over to it and taped it causing it to fire out into the town. "no don't touch it, its highly sensitive" I looked over to the street and prayed that it didn't hit anyone.

* * *

**I wonder what's going to happen next (sarcasm). But seriously I really appreciate all the reviews and thank you. Look forward to the next chapter.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**And chapter 6 is up. If you are having trouble imagining Buford then don't worry, I'm also having trouble imagining what he looks like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Erick's POV)

So there we were me, Katie, and a chicken running away from Buford on my high-tech bike. "Why do we have a chicken with us?" Katie asked holding the chicken.

"Because I don't want to kill it, and at this speed throwing it over the side would probably be fatal" Katie rolled her eyes. Just then I noticed a beam coming straight for us. I tried to maneuver the bike to avoid the beam but the chicken flew out of Katie's hands causing the beam to hit the chicken.

"NOOOOO" I screamed in horror as I brought the bike to a stop.

Katie looked at me like I had three heads or something "so the chicken got hit by a mysterious beam, what's the worst that could happen?"

My eyes widened as I turned back to look at her "please tell me you did NOT just say that" it was at this point that the chicken started to … morph I guess. It grew larger, got scalier, and before earthier of us knew it the chicken morphed into a T-Rex. I looked back at Katie "that is why we never say 'what's the worst that could happen'" as if to mock me another beam (probably from the molecular fuser) hit Buford and the T-Rex. I didn't stay to see the outcome; I turned my bike into high gear and sped off in the direction of the building of the molecular fuser.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I was taking a tour of the place where Vanessa's dad worked … apparently. He was showing me all of his … inators I think, and going on and on about stuff while I was trying to find the molecular fuser. "And this one is my malfunction-inator, it causes anything it hits to malfunction and go on a rampage. And this one's my-"

"Excuse me for interrupting but did a camera like device come flying in here earlier today?"

He put his hand on his chin and started to think "ya I think so" he paused "but I can't seem to remember what I did with it" he rested his hand on the device he was just showing me (the malfunction-inator) which caused it to fire.

At the same time a giant robot was walking into the room with a tray of food "I made muffins" it said as it got hit be the inator. It froze for a moment then looked at me "must destroy all things with green" it said.

I took some steps back as it started to walk toward me _'this can't be happening' _I thought remembering that I had green hair.

"Oh now I remember, I left it on the balcony so that it wouldn't be in my way" I looked over to Dr. D and gave him a _'really?'_ look. He tilted hi head then looked at the robot "Norm, stop threatening Vanessa's friend"

The robot or Norm just kept marching toward me "must destroy all things with green" he repeated. This was not going well.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Izzy and I were now outside waiting for the parts for the molecular separator to arrive. Izzy was curled up with her free hand around her knees and rocking back and forth. I assumed that it had something to do with her … ya. I wasn't really complaining because whatever was on her mind right now it was distracting her so she couldn't see how nervous I was about all this. I must have lost myself staring at her 7 times since we got back to our - MY backyard. Then a thought accrued to me _'the two of us are alone, no one else is around, I should tell her how I feel, what could possibly go wrong?' _at that last thought kicked the idea to the back of my head, because today something will always go wrong. I was relieved when I saw Django crashing through the gate.

"I have the parts to rebuild the molecular separator" he screamed.

"good, let's get started" I stood up but I was caught off balance by Izzy bringing her right hand to the ground to push herself up, causing me to fall on her. I caught myself before my face crashed into Izzy's 'so close' I thought for the second time today. This day was clearly nowhere near finished.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

We got some distance between us and Buford-Rex (that's what I'm going to call him from now on) when Katie started to ask me some questions "so what's with this bike? I've seen the P&F Inc catalog, and this bike was not supposed to be available until this Friday"

"Have you forgotten, I'm an employee of P&F Inc. I test about one fourth of those inventions and I've designed about an 10th of them"

"And what about the hoodie? I don't remember seeing it in the catalog at all"

I smiled "this is something that I have yet to show Phineas and Ferb, I was planning on showing them it with my report on the bike so that's why it's not in the catalog yet" I pulled up along the D.E.I. building "this is my stop" I stepped off the bike and hit a button that caused a compact storage box to open. I took out a yellow hoodie and gave it to Katie "put this on" I told her "as soon as Buford-Rex rounds a corner you make a break for it"

"But what about you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me as soon as you lose Buford-Rex head to Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Tell Phineas where I am, and give him the bike"

"But what are you going to do?" she asked again starting to get worried.

I gave her a reassuring look "this creature is a result of my carelessness, and it's my responsibility to stop it"

I could tell she was about to say something but at that moment Buford-Rex rounded the corner. She gave me one more sad look then sped away on the bike. I looked back to her then looked forward to deal with the problem at hand "well Erick" I said "looks like you really have a problem on your hands this time"

* * *

**So what did you think of chapter 6? But now I must ask something of all of you. I looked back on my last story and noticed that even though it has moments of Phineas and Isabella, it also has moments of Adyson and Django too, just like this story has moments of OC and Katie, and the next story is going to have moments of (not going to spoil it) and (see pervious). So my question is should I change the category on both stories from Phineas & Isabella to (for the first one) Django & Adyson, and (for the second one) Katie & … I can't put in Erick because he's an OC so I guess it would just be Katie. But that's my question. Put your response in review or private messages either is fine.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Important question does anyone need me to explain how a chicken, something that people enjoy over candlelight, turned into a T-Rex, the second most dangerous creature ever to walk the earth?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Erick's POV)

Okay so there I was staring down a gigantic amalgamation of the most random things ever to get hit by my molecular fuser. "COME AT ME!" I shouted. As if responding to my taunt the beast charged, and as it charged I just stood there. It was getting closer and closer and still I didn't make a move. It wasn't until it was bearing down on me that I finally activated the grappling hook in the sleeve of my hoodie, and pulled myself halfway up the D.E.I. building. "Primitive beast" I mocked as it crashed into an abandon pie factory. As I stood hanging there I knew that if I reactivated my grappling line, the recoil would throw me from the side of the building so instead I activated my hoodie's grip hands which allowed me to better grasp on to distinct features on the side of things like windows, ledges, or just the architecture (I couldn't put in a system to help me scale walls like Spiderman because it was to unreliable). So I started climbing the side of the D.E.I. building and much to my dismay so was Buford-Rex. "I need to climb faster" I said trying to rush up the wall.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I must say Norm is a real pain; just as I make a run for the molecular fuser he grabs me and throws me against a wall. "Must destroy all things with green" It just kept repeating.

I silently cursed the machine then noticed Dr. D aiming one of his inators at Norm "If you won't stop then I'm just going to have to use one of my inators on you" he fired the inator and it hit Norm, I looked away because I thought that there was going to be an explosion or something but when I looked back nothing changed about the robot, it was still operational and still coming toward me the only diference was that now he smelled like hay.

"Must destroy all things with green" this was really starting to get on my nerves. As it raised its fist to smash me I pulled out my short range teleporter and teleported myself away from his crushing fist.

Suddenly I heard a voice come from the edge of the balcony "finally I made it to the top" I looked over to see that Erick had climbed up the side of the building and was now right next to the molecular fuser.

"Erick shut down the molecular fuser!" I shouted to him. He paused to look at me for a second then noticed the molecular fuser right beside him and got to work.

"Must destroy all things with green" I looked back to Norm ready to fight him, but much to my surprise he was not going for me. I looked in the direction he was headed and saw that Erick was waring a green hoodie.

"Erick loose the hoodie" I shouted, but it was too late, Norm was already right next to him ready to strike.

"Must destroy all things with green" I looked away knowing that this was probably the end of Erick, and then I heard a loud crash.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I watched on in horror as the robot or Norm as I would later learn was about to smash me, but before you could say 'deus ex machina' Buford-Rex came over the edge of the balcony and smashed Norm. "Wow that was … unexpected" I said finishing the shutdown process of the molecular fuser.

A strange pharmacist was ran over to a strange machine and pointed it at Buford-Rex "taste my inator monster" he shouted.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

Dr. D was pointing one of his inators at Buford-Rex but that was not were my attention was. My attention was toward the sound of a door that opened to reveal the most beautiful woman this world has ever known Vanessa. "Hey what's with all the noise I'm trying to talk on the phone" she said. I got lost in her voice but just then Buford-Rex hit the Inator causing it to fire in her direction. I immediately rushed to push her out of the way but I wasn't fast enough, the beam from the inator hit both of us. I grasped on to her as hard as I could worrying about what the inator would do to us, but as I opened my eyes I saw something that was more shocking than anything that I saw today (and that's really saying something) Vanessa was now … younger.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

"well good news bad news" I said looking at Izzy and Django "the good news is that the molecular separator is finished, the bad news is that because Ferb couldn't help and because I only had my right hand to work with we only get one shot with this"

"So then why don't you use it on yourself then modify it so you get more than one shot or use it on yourself then open the vault to get the other one?" Django asked.

"Well first of all were on time restraints and Ferb isn't here so I can't modify it and second we also need Ferb to open the vault" I responded. "So all we need to do is-" I was interrupted by Katie coming into the backyard on the bike I gave Erick to test.

"Phineas Erick needs your help, he's at a building with the letters D-E-I on them and is battling a

giant-" she stopped then looked at my and Izzy's conjoined hands "I missed a lot today didn't I?"

"ya" Izzy said half heartedly.

"Alright we need to get this molecular separator to that building and separate Buford and Baljeet from whatever else they got fused to" I said

Izzy looked curiously at Katie "were did you get the yellow hoodie?"

I saw Katie blush a little "Erick gave it to me" she said bringing her hand to her shoulders.

"That's the hoodie that Erick wanted to show me later, he said it had all sorts of safety features that he incorporated into it"

I saw Katie blush some more and turn away as Izzy gave a smirk "so Erick wanted to protect you" Izzy said.

Katie glared at her "oh be quite Isabella!"

I looked at both the girls, clearly I missed something important "wait what's going on here?"

Izzy sighed … I think "nothing Phineas, now how are we going to get the molecular separator to that building?"

I smiled and looked over to the bike "oh I have an idea"

* * *

**So ya … I left you on a cliff hanger, so what? Which reminds me there are only going to be … maybe 3 more chapters, I don't know off the top of my head.**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter frequently alternates between POV's so I'm sorry if it starts to confuse people.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Izzy and I were riding the prototype bike to the D.E.I. building. I was in the front with my right hand on the right handlebar and Izzy was right behind me with her left hand on the left handlebar. If this was any other bike than this would be extremely dangerous, but luckily Ferb and I installed all sorts of safety and stabilization features. The only real problem was that Izzy was so close to my and her head was right next to mine so that we both could see the rood. _'Why did I think I could handle this?_' I thought to myself as we approached the D.E.I. building.

"So how exactly do we get to the top?" Izzy asked. I gave her a smirk as I activated one of the bikes special features.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

This is just great, now Buford-Rex is here and I'm out of ideas on how to stall for time. I looked over to Ferb to see if he had something planed but he was just staring at some goth girl he had in his arms "wonderful, just wonderful. Remind me never to build things that break the laws of physics any more, okay Ferb?" I shouted in Ferb's direction; however I don't think he heard me.

"Wait you caused this?" the pharmacist asked.

I hung my head in disgrace then looked back to him "ya I invented the molecular fuser, and I was the one who caused all this to happen"

"Such evil" the pharmacist said in a state of shock.

"Don't remind me" it was at that moment that the sound of a motor caught my attention. I looked around to see where the sound was coming from but I could not pinpoint its source. At that moment I saw Phineas and Isabella flying over the ledge of the balcony as if they drove up the wall or something.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Yes! The gravity manipulator mod worked like a charm. Now that were at the top it's time to save the day. I pulled out the molecular separator and aimed it at Buford-Rex "say cheese Buford" he looked at me and I pulled the trigger. When the beam hit Buford-Rex there was a bright flash which forced everyone to close their eyes. When I finally managed to open my eyes I saw Baljeet aimlessly wondering toward us.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It worked!" I shouted as I tried to look for everyone else involved in the fusion. It didn't take me long to find Perry who had found his way to my side but when I continued looking what I found horrified me. The molecular separator didn't fully work, Buford was still fused to the tree and the wailmingo, while the T-Rex (where did that come from?) was still fused to the gorilla and the tiger.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

My mind started to clear as I got my vision back "what's going on here?" I shouted. But as I looked at myself I realized that I wasn't me, I was somehow fused together with my beloved Tristan. "How did this …" I slowly turned my gaze to Erick "YOU, YOU DID THIS TO ME!" he just backed away in fear as he pointed to something in front of me. I looked to see a T-Rex mixed with a gorilla and a tiger. I cracked my knuckles and looked it in the eye "bring it!" I taunted. It roared and came charging at me, and with one swift uppercut I sent it on an express trip to the moon.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

"What just happened?" I asked staring at Buford. He turned to look at me when a loud earsplitting screech filled the air.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" the goth girl cried.

The pharmacist rushed over to her and started patting her on the back "Vanessa honey, you've been hit with my age transplant-inator."

"Your what?" Vanessa asked.

"It's simple" the Pharmacist started "whoever it hits get's turned to the age of the nearest person, and now looking back on it I don't remember why I built it."

Vanessa looked like she was about to blow a gasket "well change me back, I don't want to have to go through growing up all over again."

The pharmacist faked a smile and scratched the back of his head "you see Vanessa the thing is … even if I did have the machine in working order, the effect of the inator are not only irreversible but it prevents any outside force from changing your age other than naturally waiting to grow up"

Vanessa stood there in shock and still in Ferb's arms when Phineas called over to him "hey Ferb you think you can help us fix the molecular separator?" Ferb gentally let go of Vanessa and walked over to help Phineas. As Vanessa walked into her room Phineas and Ferb finished modifying the molecular separator was in proper functioning order "ready Izzy?" he asked.

"Hey Dinerbell, why don't you fix me first so I can get to pounding Erick?" Buford screamed. I slowly recoiled into a corner and tried to disappear.

"I would like to have our tree put back in our backyard" Phineas said. He activated the molecular separator and before long Phineas and Isabella were no longer fused together.

Buford ruled his eyes "fine, then I'll race ya"

Phineas turned to look at Buford then smiled "you're on"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I hoped on the bike and offered a hand to Izzy "wana come for the ride?" I asked her.

"Sure Phineas" she said as she took her seat behind me and wrapped her hands around my stomach causing me to blush. "Let's leave him in our dust" I revved the engine and Buford flew off with us close behind him.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I watched as Phineas and Isabella raced off the side of the building, and then turned my attention toward the pharmacist. "I'm sorry, never caught you're name" I said.

"I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz"

"I'm Erick Tribulationis-Factorem" I responded.

"Well that's an odd name" Dr. D said putting his hands on his hips.

"It's Latin" I responded trying to not catch the looks of everyone still in the room.

"Wow you really live up to the name, don't you?" Ferb mocked.

"Shut-up Ferb" I started to look around the room "um sorry about all the damage"

"No no it's fine, I'll just be clean this up later. It's nothing compared to what I usually have to clean up."

"Well then I guess we'll be on our way then" I motioned to Baljeet, Ferb and Perry "to the elevator" I shouted.

"Actually the elevator's broken" Ferb said sending me and Baljeet into a state of shock. Clearly this day was not finished with us yet.

* * *

**First I must correct myself on an earlier statement, there is only one chapter left and it is an epilog. Second I would like to thank everyone for all the great reviews that they have given me so thank you all for the great reviews and sticking with this story. There will be a sequel (several at that) and it will involve L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N. Fourth I will not translate Erick's last name … he will be very angry … and I still need him for the next story …**

**R&R**


	9. Epilog

**And now it's time for the epilog.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Erick's POV)

So the day proceeded like any other. Baljeet, Ferb, and I nearly passed out after climbing down the stairs of D.E.I. and Buford was so happy to be reunited with his beloved Tristan that he forgot all about getting revenge on me … or at least I hope he forgot. But none the less the molecular fuser was deactivated and sealed away in the vault were no one could get to it. So all in all I think that it is the perfect end to a not so perfect day.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Today did not go well. I spent the whole day with Izzy and I didn't make a single move. And to make matters worse as she was leaving I actually drifted into a fantasy land. When I finally got to bed later that night I started thinking back to when my feelings started to get in the way of my rational thinking. '_It wasn't the incident … I don't even feel comfortable calling it an incident but whatever, it wasn't because of what happened last Friday that only made it worse … can't say that today was any better. Why did Erick Even build the love ray? Oh ya the Valentine's Day problem'_ it was at that point that my mind had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_It was Valentine's Day and everyone was required to give everyone else in the class a valentine. The day before I had made valentines for the whole class and all but I made an extra one for Izzy. It read_

_Dear Isabella_

_I don't know how to say this in person so I will write it down. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, you're smart, kind, courageous, helpful, every time I see you me heart skips a beet and I get lost in your eyes, and your smile could outshine the sun. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, I love you._

_Sincerely anonymous _

_I slipped it into her box along with my valentine from me to her and got excited to see her face when she read it._

_(Later)_

_"Hi Isabella" I said "get any nice valentines this year?" I asked hoping she would mention my message to her. _

_She lifted her head and gave me a tired smile "I got some good ones ya but you won't believe what else I got"_

_"What?" I asked almost showing my enthusiasm._

_"I got probably 100 secret admirers this year" she said still wearing her tired smile_

_A look of shock came to my face "how is that possible? There are only 16 boys in this class."_

_"Must be some boys that snuck in and left them in my box from other classes"_

_I felt my heart break; she definitely wouldn't be able to distinguish mine from anyone else's. "Well looks like you have a lot of work ahead of you then"_

_Her smile faded "I think that I'll ask the fire side girls to help me sort through them later but… I don't think any of them are for me"_

_Now I was sure that my heart broke; she would never even be able to read my letter let alone find out that it was from me. I gave her one last smile then walked away._

_End flashback_

That's when I started to think about her more and more; when I knew that I had competition from half the school.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

(The next day)

I walked down the stairs to get breakfast only to find a letter for me from an organization called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. I opened it and started to read it. When I finished I dropped to my knees and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO"

* * *

**And that's it for the story I hope you all liked it. First let me thank everyone for staying with me and giving all the great reviews. Next story however I will probably hold off on starting because of school sorry for the inconvenience.**

**R&R**


End file.
